Oh darling just take a chance please
by LoveMeAsMe
Summary: Evet is a mermaid who just wants to leave forever.  She doesn't want the hassle that love is.  But what happens when Embry imprints on her? Don't judge on summary please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the orignal Twilight charaters. This is only chapter one so please tell me what you think. I love the idea but i need to work on it some. This story is mostly about a aloof mermaid named Evet who is imprinted on by Mr. Embry Call.**

Everyone knows the stories about mermaids right? Their beautiful in looks. Free from the troubles of every day life. Killers of the sea men who would bravely sail the ocean blue. Can talk to the sea creatures around her. Falls in love super easily. Stuck in the water for the rest of their lives. Nameless. Well...my name is Evet and I can tell you right now half of the stories about us are bullshit. But I'm only here to tell you my story.

The La Push waters were harsh and wild agaisnt my pale skin. My deep royal purple scaled tail thrashed around in the water trying to break free of the current that was holding me. The strom was pounding the waves making it like acid. It was burning my skin and I knew I had to find a cave soon or get out of the water. The current was pushed upwards and finally let me go. I grabbed a huge glup of air and started looking around. I could see cliffs in the distance but I didn't know if I could make it. But I also didn't know if I could sit around waiting. I dived back down to the very bottom and circled my tail until sand was flying everywhere. I pushed off and flew into the windy sky. My skin was being hit by a thousand needles but I had to keep going. I fell back in the water and went down again. I kept breaking through the waves until I was at the cliffs.

There was no caves around them but I did saw an opening between them. I pushed hard agaisnt the current until I made it to the small beach. I dragged myself up and wrapped my arms around my tail. The higher cliff was sort of acting like a umbrella so I knew that this wasn't out in the open. I kept my fins in the water incase I had to make a quick escape. Humans could not know I was near by or there would be danger. Sleep took over my eyes and I laid down feeling the sand stick to my figure. As I drifted off the waves started calming and pushing me up and down in a relaxing moation.

######

As I opened my eyes the next morning I came face to face with a overweight seagull. I screamed loudly as it jumped back startled and flew away as best as it could. I sat up and looked at my surrounding. Seagulls were hovering above me catching fish in the ocean, the water was still and unmoving, the breeze drifted through my red hair lightly, and little white crabs crawled onto the beach. I picked the biggest one I could find and cracked it open. I downed the meat and the juice before moving onto the next one. My stomach was growling in pleasure as I woofed down the food.

I threw the empty shells up higher on the beach and laid back down. I closed my eyes and zoned out of the world. I thought about how long it was since I last came out of the water. The last time I actually enjoyed a day instead of running in fear of sharks and fishermen. But then my little paradise was ruined when I heard people above. I sat up quickly hoping whoever was there would disapper soon enough but with my luck they didn't. They dove down so quickly I didn't have time to escape. I waited until they landed in the water and thats when I took my chance.

I dove fast and quick and pushed my tail as hard as I could but then I ran into something hard and warm. I was thinking it was a rock before I reached my hand out and felt muscles tightening under my touch. My eyes went wide and the person who I touched turned around quickly. His deep brown eyes gazed into my light blue ones. I was frozen in place but then I remembered I had to get away. He could have saw my tail already. He could have saw my chest for gods sake. Hell knows my hair doesn't cover them. I broke connect with him and swam around. I dove down deep away into the black of the ocean and waited. He didn't move for a few moments but then I heard more spalshes and knew I had to get away. I darted out towards the other side of the beach and peeked my head out of the water for a moment. No one was on the beach or the cliffs. I could get out with no one seeing me, I thought as I pushed towards the beach near the woods. I would cut myself as I pull up from the water into the rocks blocking the woods but I had to do it.

I gripped the rocks tightly and started dragging myself up. I would look over towards the cliffs every few seconds scared the people were out but they weren't. I couldn't even see them in the water. Before I could wonder where they went I climbed the rocks and pull myself over them. I lifted the rest of my tail out of the water and felt the scales drying up. Soon the purple was gone and two pale legs take there place. I held on to a tree as I pulled myself up. I started shaking but I knew I had to find somewhere so I could cover up. I ran through the woods holding onto everything I could so I wouldn't fall. I looked over my shoulder every few seconds to see if anyone had saw me and were following but no one was there.

Before I knew it I came rushing into someones backyard. I stopped to catch my breath and sneak around the side of the house. A yellow rusty truck was there but I had to take a chance. I climbed up the stairs trying hard not to make them squeak under my weight. I saw pillows on chairs and I grabbed to and covered my front and back. I knew I looked silly and dirty but I was hoping whoever lived here would help a girl out. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door fast before the pillow covering my front fell. But of course it did. I gasped and bent down fast to pick it up but someone had already opened the door. I looked at the two large feet all the way up to see a stunned looking man. I could feel a blush coming up on my face and I looked down as I stood up. I took a deep breath and before saying, "I need some help."


	2. Chapter 2

The man who laughed at me called a woman named Emily to come get me. Two other girls then followed her upstairs and into a bathroom, all clucking like hens about my cuts. But then I grabbed one of the girls hands and stared into her eyes. I saw something spark in them and a grin took over her face.

"Long time no see Evet," the girl said with a smirk on her face. Her name was Kim Oliver and she knew I would eventually come back. I shook my head knowing this was the second time she saw me naked and in need of help. The first time I had to get out of the water some red head girl was following me around, asking for help, threatening to expose me. So I left and found Kim alone on the beach crying about some boy named Jared. I only stayed with her a few days but she laid an impact on my heart ever since. They went back to cleaning my cuts and before I knew it the lady named Emily told me to get in the shower and she'd find some clothes for me.

Scars covered half of her face but she was still flawless. They all left me be as I climbed into the shower. Water from the pipes felt different. It felt gritty and grimy but I knew it would wash away the dirt from the woods. As the strawberry scent took over my body I heard deep voices from downstairs. They were talking about the beach and something that happened. One man was whispering quietly so I couldn't hear him. But then Kim gasped and said something lower. I was getting fustrated about the fact I couldn't hear them well.

I shut off the water and cracked the door, I called for Kim and she came running from downstairs with a smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and asked if Emily had found any clothes.

"No one wants to see me naked again," I said to her in a monotone voice trying to listen downstairs. But it was silent. I frowned and looked at the black dress Kim was handing to me. She told me it would flatter my figure. She winked and walked away. Where was the broken girl I met on the beach months and months ago? I brush my hair straight back reliazing it wasn't as red like it was in the water. The mirror just showed a faded purple red that was damp and thick. I slid on the dress and grabbed the pillows before heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen wear the voices had been and everyone stopped what they were doing. Food fell out of a few boys mouth and one boy completely fell out of his chair. I held back the urge of rolling my eyes as I padded over to Emily.

"I ruined them with mud...I'm sorry," I said in a small voice due to the lack of noise around me. Emily busted out laughing and said it wasn't an issue. She was planning to throw them out anyways.

"Come eat, you must be straving." She pushed me towards the table but I told her I really couldn't stay. That was when the new Kim jumped in.

"Where are you gonna go?" She laughed at my face when I reliazed I really had no place to go right now. I was stuck in a town with no friends nor family. I couldn't go back to the water just yet...someone saw me...

"Your staying at my place," she said with a wink as she patted the seat next to her. I sat down trying to be grateful and picked at a pancake. It had been to long since I ate human food. It felt weird sliding down my throat but my taste buds were tingling. I looked over the men across the table to take them in. Alot of them all looked the same. Tall, dark, and handsome. They had muscles the size of my head and were shoving food in there mouths. To me they looked like savages. But then I looked at the man next to me and my mouth dropped. It was the boy from the water...


	3. Chapter 3

**Suzie1107: Paul opened the door. And Kim doen't know about her being a mermaid. She just knows her from before she found her.**

I kept my eyes down and focused on the pancake that I could not get down now. My throat felt like someone was choking me. I couldn't breath and my vision started fading. Kim touched my shoulder and asked if I was ok but I couldn't really hear her over the sound of buzzing in my ears. I looked up to see the boy staring at me. He had that same dumb-founded expression he had when he first saw me. But soon his eyes widen and something was in them. Like a little spark. I quickly got up out of my seat and told Emily and Kim I had some arrands to run. Kim told me her house is the only yellow one in toen and with that I was gone.

I ran out the front door and down the steps bare foot. I could feel someones eyes on me but I just had to keep going. That spark in his eye could mean he knows. Could mean he remembered my eyes dispite the cloudly water from his jump. I wasn't sure if he saw my tail but I knew I couldn't risk it. I ran into the woods far away from the house and saw the water ahead of me. The waves were calling for me.

I stopped just before the barrier of rocks and thought abuot my opitions. A) I could go back into the water and swim far far far away before anyone noticed I was gone. Or B) Stay here and try to live a normal life for once. I sat on the muddy ground I just washed off of me and got lost deep in my mind.

I had heard stories about mermaids coming on land just to live a somewhat normal life. But then they never came back to the water. I knew if they had fallen in love they were instantly stuck on land forever. Immortality was done with and the hardships for a human really began. I guess we thought we had it bad before but man was it worse to be a human. So much work, so much stress, so many problems, so little time, a limit on your life, so many heartbreaks.

Melody...I remember her bright blonde hair and dark tan skin. But I remember the last time I saw her, her hair was faded to gray and her tan had turn to white snow. I remember how heartbroken she was when she became human for a man who just left her anyways. She came back to the water because the love was gone. She was bitter and cold the rest of her life. Could I ever do that? Could I ever fall in love and then become bitter from the heartache...

I leaned back in the water and let my hair lay on top. I knew the vibrate red was back because it was shining on the leaves above me. I shook my head and got back on topic.

I could go back in the water and just live the way I want to. Going to different places all around the world everyday. From England, to Japan, to Hawaii. I could eat fresh seafood and never worry about ageing. But then Kim came into my mind. I remember the last time I left. She came to the beach that night and talked all abuot me to the boy she was crying over a few days before. She seemed so sad and lonely. I knew her parents were rarely home and I knew how excited she was to have a friend, espically one no one knew about. I was like her little secret but this time more people knew about it. This time if I stayed I would have to try to live normally...

I must have closed my eyes to think because when I opened them the world around me was dark all for the moon shining bright. It reflected off the water and made me miss jumping high into the sky on nights like this. Finding others and swimming to Maine for the best lobster. I sat up and sighed. Would a few months hurt me to live normally? I stood up and nodded my head. I ran back through the woods to the house I had found earlier. All the lights were on and I was hoping Kim was still there. She'd be happy to know I came back.

I made a list in my head as I walked up the steps of what I could do for a few months of being a real girl.

1. I knew I had to start school and start learning more about this life that I'm in

2. I knew I had to make more friends other then Kim

3. I had to get actual clothes for me

4. I had to make sure I stayed away from the water and temptation

5. I had to get a normal haircut to fit in somewhat

6. I had to start getting use to human food

7. I had to play dumb about the world that I have travled

8. I had to stay away from the strange boy...


	4. Chapter 4

**suzie1107: Wait it out :) Embry will come up soon enough**

**Sorry its taken so long, I had to think long and hard about this chapter. I debated back and forth wondering or not to put Embry in it for Miss Suzie1107.**

Wolves howled outside Kims house like crazy. No noise came from upstairs so I guessed it doesn't bother her. Maybe after a few months I'll get use to it too. Just like a real La Push girl. I rolled to my side away from the blinding blue screen TV. The couch squeaked from underneath me and made me go stiff. The sand I was use to sleeping on was like heaven or a cloud. But I had to suck this up and get the real girl experience. This is what I wanted I kept reminding myself. I sighed and sat up. I rolled my eyes at how I couldn't sleep and quietly got up and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the bright white light and stared in the mirror.

Its been so long since I last saw myself. I was still in shock about my hair color to even notice the rest of me. I was still very skinny but without my tail I was extremly short. I had a beauty mark on my left cheek but it was so small it kind of looked like a hole. I watched my ice blue eyes grow larger at the closer to the mirror. Before I was able to hit my reflection someone knocked on the door. I jumped away and slowly opened the door to see a boy who was at the dinner table earlier.

"Hey...I'm Jared...are you done?" I nodded slowly and kept my mouth shut as I crept back into the living room. He didn't come home with us did he? I would remember him. I shook it out of my head as I listened to the wolves howl again. I was wanting to yell at them and tell them to stop but I knew it would be silly. I laid back down in my makeshift bed on the couch and tossed and turned all night .

#######

The was silent when I woke up. The TV was no longer blue, just black. I sat up and cracked my spine before standing up and padding down to the bathroom. I knew it was a monday so everyone would be at school. It was perfect time to go to the store and the school. I would get supplies I needed and enroll into La Push High.

I brushed my hair down and brushed my teeth cinnomin tasting toothpaste. I sighed as I went to Kims closet and pulled out a purple dress in the back. I'd wash it for her later with the black one that Emily gave me. I left the house unlocking the window before I dared to lock the front door. I would hate to be sitting on the deck for hours waiting for Kim to get back. All the cars in the neighborhood was gone which means everyone was working or at school. That means no one would stop me and ask questions or try to make small talk. I think its safer that way. I hadn't came up with a story yet anyways.

I walked the sidewalk for awhile until the houses faded into stores. The market was at the very end so I kept my eyes down avoiding peoples stares that I could feel on me. I put my hands in the pocket of the dress and felt something crumpled up and I pulled out I regonized the feeling of it. It was money. It was a twenty dollar bill that had been crinkled and washed to many times. I would pay her back as soon as I could, I told myself as I rushed to the market. By the time I busted through the doors I was out of breath. I was not in shape on land, my legs still weren't use to coming undone. I walked down a few aisles until I found frozen fish and put them in the basket.

I can't stand to many human foods so I might as well go back to something I'm so use to. I walked down a few more aisles and found red-purple hair dye. It almost looked like my hair in the water and decided to get it and try it out. Maybe Kim could even fix my hair and make me look more normal and not out-of-this-world. As I went to the checkout counter and loaded my junk but not before I saw who was checking me out. The boy who was at the dinner table last night. The boy who saw me. I began panicing and kept my eyes on the ground.

I would defaintly need to ask Kim to do something with my hair tonight. Theres no way he would regonize me then right? I could feel his stare as I tried to use my hair as a shield.

"$16.07 Miss Evet," as I heard my name I instatly looked up and then regretted it. His eyes grew wide and so did his smile. I think I just fueled his fire a bit. I tried to keep my heart from exploding as I handed him the money and took my bags. Before he had a chance to give me my change I took off running. I ran down the blocking out the shouts as I hit people but I didn't care until I ran out in the middle of the street and heard tires trying to stop fast. I dropped the bags and remembered how stupid I was not to look both ways. The car was coming closer and I was frozen in place. That was until a huge block of heat pushed me out of the way.

We rolled a few feet out of the road and I still had my eyes glued shut. Well that was until the block of heat started yelling.

"Do you understand how stupid that was? Didn't your mother ever teach you to look both ways? What if I wasn't there? You could have died," He was still shouting at me but I tuned him out. I tuned him out the moment he said something about my mom. Maybe that means he didn't see my tail. Maybe he just thinks I'm some crazy chick who runs around naked trying to get killed. I tuned back in when he touched my shoulder. I jumped back and stared at him dead in the eye. That was my snapping point.

"You don't even know me! Don't tell me what to do! I could have moved if I wanted to but I was waiting for the right time," I pushed him away from me and turned away and walked back to Kims. I looked back only once and that was to see his face which looked like he had been destroyed inside and out. As I marched up the deck steps I saw a car in the drive way. I stopped in place and peeked through the window on the door. I didn't see anyone but I knew someone was here. Before just walking in I knocked and then hide quickly behind the car. When Jared opened the door I jumped out from hiding and continued my huffing and puffing right past him into Kims room. She was ready to hear my rant.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Kim woke me up early and took me to school with her. Jared had work the night before so it was just me and her. We ate ice cream and watched horror movies that I've never heard of. We tried to aviod all topic of the man whose name I learned was Embry. While Kim went off to find her friends, I went off to the main office to talk about enrollment. I wanted to start my list off again since I messed up yesterday by accident.

People in the halls were staring me down as I walked by. I tugged at the hoodie and jeans Kim had loaned me as I looked at the doors. I just wanted to find the office and not run into Embry. I didn't feel like dealing with that again. But sadly just my luck I ran right into him without looking. I sighed softly before looking up at his still destroyed face.

" I didn't know you went to school here," he mumbled as he stared at the ground. I shrugged hoping he would just walk away but he didn't so I had to. I swerved around him and kept walking and looking at the doors. People moved out of my way as I wondered around.

"What are you looking for?" Embry came up behind me and let his hot breath caress my neck. I held back a shudder and a heart leap and turned around to sigh. I knew I couldn't walk around here all day. I needed help.

"I'm looking for the office," I said as strong as I could with my head raised. I looked him dead in the eye and felt my heart almost jump out of my chest. I bit my lip and waited for him to talk but he just stood there.

"Ugh, fine I'll ask someone else," I said but as I turned away I felt his hot hand on my shoulder. The same hot hand that was holding me yesterday because the owner of it saved me.

"Its this way," he said softly and put his hand on the small of my back as he guided me through the almost empty halls. By the time we reached the office no students were around. The lady behind the desk just told us to have a seat and wait so thats what I did. It was dead silent until Embry had to ask questions. Questions I wasn't prepared for.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here alone? How long have you known Kim? Why did you yell at me yesterday? Why are you talking to me now?" I cut him off before he could go on. Five questions was already to much. I sighed and began answering them as simply as I could.

"You don't need to know where I came from, the past is the past. I'm not here alone because your by me. I've known Kim for awhile now. I yelled because you were. And I needed help," I answered and hoped he would just shut up. But no, he wanted to know more.

"I want to know your past though. I'm a trustworthy person," he added a wink and scooted closer. I looked at the door marked prinable and wished he/her would hurry up!

"I don't know you well enough," I said before getting up about to go and knock on the door hoping who ever was inside would not get mad.

"Then how about we go out tonight and you get to know me," I turned around stunned that he even had the nerve to think, yet ask, that question. Before I could open my mouth to go off the princable put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come in, Kim already told me," she had a gentle voice. One that I could seem to trust and feel safe about. I turned around and followed her into the office not even looking back at Embry.


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. Rice was an weak old lady and was way to nice to say no. I didn't have to bribe her or bat my lashes, all I did was tell her the classes I wanted and a few personal things before I was offically allowed to enter the school to tomorrow as a La Push student. That night Kim and me picked out an outfit that was simple and would just blend in. I didn't like people staring at me...I felt like they could see right through me. I checked off one item on my list and now I had to focus on the others.

"Evet..." Kim's voice and shaking grabbed me out of my own head and back into the real world. Jared and Embry were standing in front of me staring. I coughed before standing up and grabbing the hoodie I wore earlier today. I looked at Kim and said I was going to the beach. I just needed to be by the water right now. Feel the breeze blow through my hair, let the salty air leave its trace on my skin, feel the cool touch of the waves.

"Can I come?" Embry asked as I was turning the knob on the door. I bite my lip and weighed my pros and cons. If he comes I can't just think but if he doesn't I'd have to walk two hours just to get there when driving only takes ten minutes tops. I sighed and nodded a little hoping he wouldn't see but of course he did. He came down the stairs with me and opened the passenger side door of his truck. I thanked him silently and climbed in. I couldn't remember the last time I was in a car.

When we reached the beach was a talking a mile a minute abuot how much I was gonna love La Push High. I tuned him out as I jumped out of the truck and just focused on the beach. I could mermaids singing from all over. Some so lonely that it hurt to listen, others were so happy that they were free it made me want to just jump right back in. Embry was still in the truck playing with his keys as I took off towards the cliff. If I got there before he noticed where I was then maybe he would leave. I could just jump in the water and be myself for a few moments.

I climbed the sharp rocks all the way to the top. But as I reached the edge I heard shouting. I knew he was getting closer as I stripped down and hid my clothes behind a rock and took off towards the water. I could taste the water I was so close to it. That was before I heard my name above me. He had found me to soon. He was faster and smarter then I thought. I knew I had to disapper under water until he left.

I felt my legs leaving me and my tail coming back. I felt taller and stronger. I felt free of problems and life itself. I dived down to the bottom when I heard a spalsh above. I knew he followed me but I was scared what would happen if he actually happen. But then again I shouldn't have stayed in one spot because I felt a hot hand grab mine. I tried to pull away but it was to late. I was being dragged up to the surface and before I knew it the air was hitting my face.

"Are you insane?" Embry yelled in my face not daring to let go of my hand. I wasn't even listening, I was more focused on keeping my tail away from him. But then he started dragging me away to the small beach that I was on the other night keeping away from the harsh waves. I tried to pull away again but he wasn't having it.

"Embry you have to let go! I can't get our of the water," but he wasn't listening he was telling me hoe rough the waters were at night and that I was crazy for doing this. I was pulling as hard as I could but it was no use. I started crying silently knowing he would know my secret soon. Knowing I would have to disapper and never show my face around here again. Knowing I would leave my new life behind just because I was stupid and wanted to be myself one more time. I shut my eyes tight as he pulled me ashore. Thats when I heard his gasp. I looked up at him as my scales started drying out and saw his confused and shocked face. I looked down in shame and pulled my legs close to me.

I never felt ashame because of what I was until now. He kneeled down and tried to reach out but I scooted back.

"Your not..." He was stuttering like an idiot so I finally had to say something. I sighed before I looked up into his eyes and said what I had to in the most serious voice I could put on at the time.

"Embry you can not tell anyone. Understand?" I watched him nod in amazment as he put his hand on my leg making sure it was an actual leg. I pushed his hand off of me because it was not the first time I felt that shock from him and I was getting sick of wondering what it was.

"Your a mermaid..." He whispered and looked me in the eyes. I nodded slowly and tried to explain myself.

"Its something your born with Embry. Your born on land of course as a human. But...lets just say for now something is wrong with your DNA. Its like an extra chromosone that will start affecting you when your around five. You start needing the water more and more until you can't help yourself..." I drift off shaking from the cold night and stopped my story.

"Look Embry...get my clothes and then I'll tell you over dinner. I haven't ate since Emilys," Embry finally stood up and nodded. He turned around before jumping into the ocean and asked me a silly question.

"How will you get back over there?" He asked like he already knew the answer. I sighed and wiggled my toes for him. He chuckled with some understandment and swam away towards the main beach. I wiped the tears that were falling slowly before jumping back in the ocean. I stayed still for a moment thinking that I could trust Embry. Something in his touch and voice made me.

I jumped over the waves making it to the main shore in seconds. I waited for Embry to come back and help drag me out but all I heard was a lonely wolf holwing at the full moon. I waited for it seemed to be like forever and I never heard him behind me. Soon I called out for him but I got nothing. I saw his truck still there so I decided to go and wait in it. Maybe Embry was trying to find my clothes still. I dragged my self out of the water and run off to the truck stumbling over my legs that were once again getting use to walking.

As I climbed in I heard more howls and hoped that Embry would hurry up. I climbed in and found his jacket on the floor. I grabbed in and pulled it over me. It came down to my knees but I didn't mind it. It was keeping me warm right now. I laid down in the seat and closed my eyes listening to the mermaids sing and wolves howl almost in harmony. Before I knew it I was drifting off alone and worried.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up on the couch in Kims living room by a gentle shaking. I opened my eyes slowly to see Embry above me with a small smile. I sat up and streched. I was in his hoodie still but now I had a pair of shorts on so I wasn't fully naked underneath. I stood up and cracked my neck before remembering something.

"What took you so long in getting back to me?" I asked as I crossed my arms and stared him down. I know it was last night and I was being overdramatic about this but at the moment I was shocked by what he said.

"I have a secret too," he said as he stepped cloer to me. I narrowed my arms and him and waited for him to continue but he didn't. He picked a pair of clothes off the table and handed them to me. "I'll tell you later but for now, go get ready," I sighed at him and stomped to the bathroom. I was already acting like a human girl as I looked in the mirror. I slid on the black jeans and a deep green long sleeve shirt before brushing my hair and teeth. I slid on the black ballet flas on the ground and opened the door to see Embry waiting outside of it for me.

"We're gonna be late," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. His rusty old truck was waiting for we climbed down the porch. I wasn't sure if I could totally trust him but I felt like something was growing. Maybe an understanding. As we started going to school he started firing questions for me.

"Do you sink ships? Do you seduce men? How can you come on land? Where are you really from? How do you decide to leave and become what you are? " Once again I had to stop him so I could think.

"Sinking ships really isn't our thing. Men never see us, actucally no one does, we tend to stay out of peoples way. I'm from a small town in Maine. We can come on land because of our genes, we still have human in us, whether all of us like to believe it. And we get calling to the sea, our parnets can't do anything about it so they let us go, I'm not even sure if my parents are still alive..." Before I could get lost out in thought Embry brought me back.

"They can't be that old right. I mean your no more then what...17?" I looked at him with wide eyes. I really did look like I was seventeen didn't I? I sighed and shook my head. " Well then what, 16, 15, no younger then that right?" I sighed and bit my lip.

"I'm actucally 67," I said mumbling my age. I never came to terms how old I really am since I looked still so young. Embry slammed on his brakes and almost sent me through the window but his arms stopped me. I looked up at him and saw his wide eyes. They reminded me of last night.

"67? How is that possible? You look so young," I convinced him to start driving before I started explaining.

"Mermaids are immortal. I'm not sure why I looked like I'm 17 but I know if I ever do fall in love that I will start ageing from the age of 17. I've just been alive for 67 years." I looked at him as we pulled into the parking lot of the school. He looked confused but then it clicked.

"So if you ever fall in love your no longer immortal," he stated with a hint of sparkle in his eye. He knew something that I didn't but I was to nervous about today to ask. I looked at the students and breathed a shaky sigh.

"It will be fine," he said with a small wink and a shoulder rub. I nodded as I climbed out the truck. Embry was by my side the entire way to the office and to my first period. He told me to just wait in the classroom when the bell rang then he would come get me. I sat in the back and looked over my classes.\

**First: U.S History with Miss Wolfe in room 321**

**Second: Geometery with Miss Golden in room 908**

**Thrid: Biology with Mr. Ross in room 678**

**Fourth: PE with Mr. Krick in the gym**

**LUNCH**

**Five: French with Miss Millier in room 458**

**Six: Pyschology in room 542 with Mr. Walker**

**Seven: Dance with Miss Brooks in the dance room**

I bit my lip and watched the teacher go on and on about the 60s. I was around then so I knew some things about the war. Hell a few mermaids and I saved men drowning out in the open sea during Vietnam. But I knew I couldn't tell them that so I kept my mouth shut and waited until 8:10. Then I could go then I could go to Geometery and try to focus on something other then my past for a few hours.

When lunch finally came around I was waiting on Embry to get me from the gym when I heard snickers behind me. I turned around to see three tall girls staring at me. They were pointing and whispering but I was frozen and couldn't say anything. I stared at the ground waiting for Embry. My cheeks turned red as they laughed louder and harder.

"Tabi, Amanda, Coutrney! Leave her alone," Embry yelled as he came around the corner. I watched them sulk and turn away. "Don't worry about them," Embry said with a hot hand on my shoulder. I nodded and followed him to his locker and put everything I was carrying in there. I sighed and let Embry pull me close making everything from those last few moments fade. I guess this is what humans go through day after day...


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the day flew by. Ebry showed me to every class I had and waited for me by his truck to drive me back to Kims. Except instead of Kims he drove me back to the beach. I stared at him with a question written all over my face. But instead of answering it he dragged me out of the truck and into the woods. I wanted to ask him what he was doing but then I remembered what he said about this morning. How he had a secret of his own. I buried my anxiousness down and waited patiently.

"I'm going to show you my secret but you can't freak or tell anyone," he said as he ran behind a tree and threw his clothes to me. I shut my eyes just incase he was going to step out naked. I've only seen other mermaids naked and there all girls for god sakes. But then I heard bone crunching sounds and I had to open my eyes. My mouth dropped at what I saw.

A huge wolf almost the height of a bear. I glupped and called for Embry but instead the wolf just growled softly. I looked into his eyes with fear but I saw something. Something I knew from anywhere. I saw it the first night in the water and every day since. The look of kindness yet a hint of surprise. The wolf was Embry. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground. I tucked my legs underneath me and stared at him.

"Embry..." I reached out to touch his ears that were larger then my hand. I ran my fingers down the tip of his nose and down to his feet that were twice the size of mine. No wonder why he was so big in person too.

"Change back," I said in a monotone voice and handed him back his clothes. He had some explaining he had to do on his own. I mean I knew they were other ceatures out there but...a werewolf...isn't that just in stories? I bit my nails waiting for him to come back out as a human and when he did he sat down in front of me. "Explain right now," I demanded with crossed arms. I watched as he chuckled and started talking.

"Werewolfs are like mermaids to I guess you could say. We have a different chormosone in us too. But we aren't allowed to chose when we become what we are. it just happens around the age of 16 or 17. Some older then that. It happens when you get angry enough to change. But there are more of us. An entire pack actucally. Jared, Sam, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Brady, Collin, Quil, and me. We're protectors of this town," he trailed off and waited for me to close my mouth. I was trying to take it all in. There was others.

"What do you mean protectors?" I ask quietly watching the world around us grow dark. We must have been out here longer then I thought.

"Well against vampires...They can't come over into this town. Its like a contract kind of. If they do we must kill them to protect the people," my eyes widen at vampires.

"Have you ever seen a red headed vampire...? I asked thinking about the last time I had to leave the water. The last time I was in this town.

"Yes...her name was Veronica...how did you know?" His eyebrows were raised up high and his face seemed to be smushed up in confusion. I almost laughed but I decided to answer his question instead.

"Well...she's the one who chased me out of the water the last time," I said simply. But that made him shake so fast I could barely see him. I did hear him yelling though, telling me to get away and fast. I listened to him and my gut and stoof up and dashed threw the woods but to the truck. Only after though I heard bones crunching again.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked to Kims alone thinking about what had happen to make Embry turn like that. Did I say something? I shook him out of my head as I climbed the stairs and opened the front door. But I was only opening it to Kim screaming at me.

"Yay! He told you! Now you can stay here right? Since you love him too?" Her smile soon faded when she saw my taken back expression. What did she mean love? No I did not love Embry. I don't relaly know him yet. Yes he showed me his secret but...that doesn't mean I love him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a dead serious tone. Jared came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stared at me with looks like they knew they messed up. Like they wasn't suppose to say anything.

"Um...well didn't Embry tell you his secret?" She asked quietly with sad doe eyes. I nodded and told then that, yes he showed me his secret. The werewolf secret. Jared just mumbled something that sounded like _Oh Shit _and Kim just took a small step toward me. The door was still open behind me and I stepped right back out of it. Love? He loves me? Isn't that like a virus? You can catch it to if your to close? I licked my dry lips slowly and swallowed tears.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I whispered quietly heading back towards the beach. I heard Kim and Jared shouting after me but soon there yells died down. All I wanted was to live like a normal human for a few months. Was that to much to ask for? To see what I've been missing out on for some odd years. I shook my head and finally like the tears flow from my eyes. They tasted like the salt water I wanted to be in so badly. I wanted to feel safe again. I wanted to be back home.

"Evet where are you going?" I heard Embry shouting from me from behind. I turned around to see his truck parked in the middle of the road and him running towards me. I must have been so zoned out I didn't see the world around me. He asked his question again and I could only think of one thing to say.

"What did they mean by you love me?" I asked wiping my tears away hoping he didn't see them. He looked like a deer in headlights for a few moments before saying something finally. He put his hand on my shoudler which I shrugged off and backed up a bit from him. "Tell me," I yelled at him balling my hands into fists.

"Its true but I wasn't going to tell you yet. I didn't tell you everything about the wolf thing. They ruined it," he said thelast part to himself and stared at the ground. He looked like a sulking child. I shook my head and scoffed. I started walking back to the beach totally ignoring him and what he said. Until I was almost there and I could hear him following me.

"You don't even know me!" I turned around and screamed in his face. "You have no right to say I love you when you don't even know me! And I think they only reason you say that is because of what I told you. If I fall in love with you my mermaid life is gone," I screamed in his face until my throat was dry and my lungs were trying to keep up.

"No no no! I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't make you give that up, never in a million years," he said as he tried to grab my arm but instead I pushed him back and ran towards the beach. I heard him ran to his truck and whip it towards me. I heard him trying to keep up but I knew he couldn't go on the sand in that. I hopped over a barrier and ran towards the water. He was right behind me on foot now shouting my name. I heard the mermaids calling. I felt the breeze hitting my face.

"Evet stop," Embry shouted just before I drove into the water and felt my legs became a tail. I heard him splashing behind me but I took off at full speed leaving him behind...


	10. Chapter 10

My eyes stung as I swam through the roguh salty waters. I've been swimming for hours just trying to get away. Why did Embry have to love me? He has only known me for a few days! We just started understanding each other and all of a sudden my new life was ruined. How could he! I heard voices singing and I followed. I needed to be around my own kind. I wanted to cry on someones shoulder and just rant and rant like Kim had let me. I finally surfaced and saw three mermaids on a island. I propped myself up and didn't say a word. Until one of the girls with a bright orange tail put her hand on my shoulder and asked me if I was ok. That was when I noticed I was crying hard.

"I just...You could jsut say I'm very confused and hurt," I looked her in her murky brown eyes. She patted and rubbed my back gently as I poured my heart out. "I just wanted to be human for a little bit. I wanted to see what was so great about it and be normal. But no! As soon as I started feeling okay a boy fell in love with me and I got scared and ran off...I don't want to give up this life too..." After a few moments another girl wiggled over and started talking to me.

"Look...I've seen people get destroyed by this kind of situation. I mean you've heard the songs haven't you?" I nodded in response and waited for her to go on but the thrid girl, who looked like the oldest, started talking.

"I say go back to that town and live normally. Out here your not going to really have a life. I mean look around you. Theres not much food left because of oil spills, boats are all over the place, all the sharks, orcas, and eels fight for food now and if your in the middle your done for...I'm about to go on land myself and just start over. The waters are getting to dangerous..." She started shaking her head as a dead little fish floated pass us.

"What if I fall in love?" I whisper to the girl. The others have left thinking that this was just stupid but she had stayed. She was kind and gentle...unscared from life.

"Thats a risk humans take every day my dear," she whispered into my ear filling me with courage. I bite my lip and stared into her light gray eyes. I watched her black hair flow behind her in the harsh wind and saw her tail move back and fourth like a smooth baby blue wave. I sighed and nodded knowing she was right. A human life was what I wanted so why not actually live it. "I'm going to the nearest town and starting over...My name is Aggie, if you ever find me then you know you aren't the only one who made this choice" she whispered and winked before disappering under the surface.

I was alone in the on-coming strom on this small island. No movements were around me except the waves. I nodded to myself knew what I had to do. I couldn't leave my human life behind or my friends because I'm selfish. I have had this life for 67 years...its time to move on.

I dove under the water and swam as hard as I can to La Push. I was making pretty good timing until the strom finally hit. Rain pouring into the ocean and the currents starting pushing me away. I closed my eyes and dove deeper hoping it would help. Usually I'd be in a cave right now staying dry and safe. I knew I should have waited just one more night. My tail was getting tired from not being used and so were my arms. I knew I had to rest but I couldn't. There was no where to go. I kept my eyes closed as darted forward using my senses to guide me. I knew the smell of La Push as I rushed.

But when I started getting close finally the waves started pushing me back. The cliffs were fading in the distance as I was going backwards. I tried to push but I was just stuck in a whrilpool that was locking me down. I screamed Embrys name hoping he was around. I needed someones help right now and his name was the first to pop into my mind, he'd still help me right? I screamed as I was being sucked down back into the rough water. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to get away! I screamed for Embrys name again before toally being sucked down.

I was getting closer and closer to the bottom of the ocean before I saw someone above me. I squinted and saw cut off shorts and strong tan legs kicking away. He did come and know he didn't know where I even was. I tried to push myself back up but it was no use. I was basically tied down in this whirlpool. I looked up and saw he was staying away from from this spot so I had to call him down somehow. I swallowed and hoped to god my lungs still had my voice in them. I started belting out a rescue song hoping it would carry up to him.

I saw him dive down into the water looking around frentquely. I sang louder and louder until he was getting closer to the bottom. I kicked and thrashed around my tail knowing he'd feel it. Soon my mouth was shut and Embrys warm hands were pulling me out of my binds. He was getting weaker and weaker from the lack of oxygen and I knew I couldn't break surface in time so I had to do the one thing I could think of.

I pressed my lips and on his and breathed into him. His eyes widen but I ignored him as I swam backwards waiting for the shore to hit my back. Soon he was breathing by himself and I let him go only holding his hand to guide him through the dark waters. I swam feircly before finally feeling the sand hit my stomach. Embry got out first and then dragged me out. I was huffing and puffing from all the work as my tail dried out. I felt my legs rub the wet sand and smile inside. It was time to start over. Embry laid a blanket over me and picked me up knowing my legs were still like jelly.

I was in his truck with the heater on high laying on his shoulder. I drifted off to sleep while muttering thank you into his ear.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning back on the couch I had started out on. Snores filled the room and birds sung outside. I was back in the place I started from bu tnow there was nothing to hold me back. My old life is gone. I have had 67 years in the ocean and it was now my time to move on. Aggie was right when she said the ocean was dying. If the otheres were smart they'd leave too.

I padded down the hall to the bathroom and started a hot shower. I looked in the mirror while waiting and took out scissors from the cabinet. I started cutting my hair and I just couldn't stop. Soon it was spiky and short and it made my cheek bones look like knives. I threw the hair in the trash and I stepped in the shower.

It took me literally ten minutes to get in and out with out so much hair holding me back. I reminded myself to ask Embry to take me to the store later to get some supplies. I was going to take this human life to the fullest. I was going to do exactly what they did, or at least try, and just forget about my tail, my caves, my travels.

I slipped on a pair of clothes that were under the cabinet with my name on it. I guess Kim had known I was coming back. Black jeans and a white sweatshirt fit my comfortably as I sat back down on the couch. Embry was in the chair still sleeping so I waited as patiently as I could.

I turned on the TV and flipped it to the news trying to catch up on things that I could no longer witness myself. I laid back down and watched the blonde lady go on and on about the weather in the next few days. Rain, rain, and more rain. What a big surprise there. I sighed at went to the kitchen and looked for food. I couldn't remember the last time I actually ate something so I got out eggs and bacon. I fixed a whole bunch taking in concideration Embry, Jared and Kim.

Soon Embry came into the kitchen with a confused look on his face. He sniffed the air and then smiled brightly at me. He ran over and swopped me up giving me a big hug. When he felt that I went stiff he gently set me down.

"I thought last night was all a dream," he whispered as he helped me put on more bacon. I sighed and looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I almost got you killed..." I looked back down and felt tears swell up in my eyes. I almost killed the nicest boy I've ever met. I mean who else would have come out in the middle of the ocean and risked their own life to save mine. If I was him I would have just let me drown.

I guess I got to lost in my own thoughts and before I knew it grease was flying all over my hand making me scream in pain. I stepped back a few feet and balled my hand into a fist. Embry walked over to me and pulled my hand to put it into cold water. Soon the pain subsided and I was fine.

"Why don't you just sit down?" He told me while chuckling. I sat down at the kitchen table watching him cook.

"Why were you at the beach last night?" I asked him quietly watching him flip an egg. He turned around with a sparkle in his eye. I felt like he was going to tell me his whole life story but he didn't instead he jsut said a few simple words.

"I was hoping you'd come back," he told me before spinning around and putting the egg on a plate before making another. He sat a plate in front of me with a fork and just walked back.

"I wasn't going to," I whispered as I nibbled a peice of bacon. He was quiet for a few moments before speaking up.

"Then what convinced you?" He asked with a crack in his voice. It was like he was scared of what I was going to say.

"Well...I met a girl named Aggie. She made me see what was really going on in the ocean and made me think that staying a mermaid really wasn't worth it anymore. I mean it was only a matter of days before I would get killed anyways. So Aggie left before the strom hit and then I did...only to bad I didn't beat it," I looked up to see him staring at me as I ate. He turned off the stove and grabbed his huge plate before sitting by me. He sat his hand on mine and looked me in the eyes.

"Remind me to thank this Aggie lady one day," he winked and started eating like a monster.


	12. Chapter 12

By the end of the day my hair was a bright white blonde that made me stand out in a crowd. Embry would ruffle my hair every now and then telling me that it suits me, that its a new me. I would smile everytime and feel my heart leap. After a while it started to scare me and I had to calm myself before looking over at Embry. I had no clue what these feeling were...

I was dragged out of my thoughts by Embry shaking me. He pointed to the TV before I could ask him what was wrong. My eyes widen with what I saw.

"A young naked woman was found dead in the La Push woods. She was drained of blood and had over 20 bones broken including all 12 ribs, her skull, her neck, her legs, and the list keeps going. Now on the scene with a young man, Sam Uley," the old man went blank and a new man showed up. Police lights were shining behind him and people behind tapes were making faces.

"Well all I can say is that a few of my friends and I were walking through the woods and found her peeking out from under a bush. She was already dead when we called the police," the scene went blank again and the old man appeared with a smile on his face. "Now on to brighter news..."

"Aggie!" I jumped up with tears in my eyes before grabbing a jacket off the chair in the living room and running into the down pour outside. I ran down the street not listening to the voices shouting at me. I heard a truck start behind me but I had no time to slow down. I knew it was Embrys anyways, you couldn't miss that roaring.

"Get in, I'll take you there," He shouted through the thunder slowing down so I could jump in the passenger side. I was fidgeting like crazy until he put his hand on my knee and stroked it gently. A few short moments later we were at the scene and it felt like a movie we watched earlier.

It was in all slow motion. Me jumping out the truck running through the crowd. Me trying to duck under the tape. Me getting yelled at by a cop and Embry holding me back while shaking. But then time started speeding up again when all the kids started yelling at the body bag coming out of the woods.

Girls were screaming words like_ slut _or_ whore _or_ you deserved it! _The boys were yelling worse things like_ why didn't I get a peice _or _she must have not been good anyways. _Tears were streaming down my face as my heart sunk deep in my stomach. I felt like my strengh was gone. She was suppose to make it too...

"Its okay sweetie," Embry whispered kindly in my ear as he held me. I just kept shaking my head hoping hoping it wasn't Aggie. Hoping it was someone else. Someone who maybe deserved this hell. Not a woman like Aggie. Not someone who haven't even lived a lot of her actual life.

"Come on lets go home," he rubbed my back as he guided me to the truck. The crowd died off as we started to leave. Only Sam Uley and a few other pack members were around waiting. I climbed in the truck and tried to breath slowly. I looked at Embry after awhile and bit my lip.

"Do you think it was her?" I asked silently as I stared at his hurt face. It seems like he was thinking something too.

"I'm not to sure Evet. Sam will tell me as soon as he can. I promise you," he took my hand in his and held it tightly. I put my head on the window letting the rain run past my face. I closed my eyes and let Embrys scent full my senses. I tried to keep my mind on track and before I knew it we were back at Kim. I stepped out of the truck and started to leave Embry behind before I turned around and remembered one thing taught me before she left me on that island. To be brave, to get a hold of yourself, to live.

I stared him in the eyes for a moment before running towards him and leaping. He caught me mid-air and kissed me hard. Rain ran down our faces as we kissed again and again. He held me close everytime the thunder boomed and would cover me everytime the lightening cracked. He protected me through everything during our few moments. As we pulled away I felt something in my heart change...


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Its summer though so that means tons of stories are going to be published!**

A few days later Embry and I were glued together. He refused to leave my side most of the time scared of what might happen. Maybe he was worried I'd change my mind and dive back into the ocean and never come back. But in my heart I know what I was doing was the right thing. Sam said nothing more about the girl who was found in the woods but I still needed to know who it was. Embry wouldn't even give me details no matter how hard I begged. He kept saying that it was confodintal. After a few tries I gave up and went to go searching myself.

I strolled down to the library one day when Kim was passed out with cramps and Embry was patrolling. Apprantly there was a threat out there though, whatever took that girls blood is still out there and it had to be found. Or at least that what Sam told me when he was dragging Embry away.

The library was abandoned except for me and the old lady behind the desk who had her nose buried in some book. I didn't want to bug her but I had no clue on how to find anything about blood suckers. I rang a bell on her desk and she jumped up quickly as possible. She had brillant blue eyes that stuck out against her white hair and dark skin. I bit my lip and cleared my thoart before begnning on what I needed.

"I'm sorry to bug you ma'am but I need on help on finding anything about blood suckers..." I trailed off when she sighed and shook her head. She acted like I was crazy for asking for help on thissubject but she got up anyways and led me to the very back bookshelf, which was covered in spiderwebs and dust.

"No one ever comes in here for looking this subject so its all yours," she chuckled with a shake of her head and let me be. I blew and wiped off as much dust as I could and read the titles but they were all the same. Vampires. I pulled off three to begin with and went and sat down. I started flipping through seeing grusome pictures of men stalking little girls and some even had there mouths attached to their necks as they screamed silently. I let out a small shudder before closing that book.

I couldn't even read a sentence in that book because of the pictures so I moved on to the next which was just tiny print. I sighed and started flipping. I skimmed pages and pages until I saw something that caught my eye.

_'Cold, dangerous, and handsome are the words you could use to describe these men. They can lure any kind of womann they want. But if someone refuses they are vicious and will not give you a chance...'_

I licked my chapped lips and closed the second book before getting up and leaving. I walked past the old lady with no thank you or goodbye and left. Rain was pouring down but I was only a few blocks away from the house and I refused to go back inside. I was offically shooken up. I pulled the hood over my head and started off. The sentence kept replaying over and over in my head.

Is that what attacked that girl? Did she say no and he attack? Did she look like that little girl in that one book, screaming silently, eyes open wide in fear? Did this beast have no heart for what he did? Is this what Embry and the others are trying to find? Could this thing hurt them...?

I stopped in my tracks on that thought and let out a shaky breath before taking off towards the woods. I was running full speed shouting Embrys name. I was hoping he was around or at least one of the guys were so they could help me but instead of finding them I found a tall pale young handsome man staring at me with deadly red eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well well well..." the man said licking his pink lips. I backed up a few steps staring at this man. Could he be the monster? He was handsome and dangerous looking but they never said anything else. Nothing about their eyes or how menacing looking they are. I let out a breath before talking.

"I was looking for a few of my friends. Their like six foot something, all tan, and black hair. Have you seen them?" I ask trying to keep my heartbeat quiet. Could he hear it? I pull my arms around him like it would help quiet the beating.

"I can't say I have I'm sorry dear," he said with a slight chuckle as he stepped forward to me. I took one step back. I had to stay away from him but in all honesty where would I turn. I could tell by looking at him that he was faster than me. He could beat me if I tried to run. I knew I had to be nice and try to get him to let me go.

"Well then could you maybe help me find them," I ask with a small smile hoping that would be kind enough for him. He sighed and shook his head. That's when my heart really started beating and I knew he could hear it.

"No I'm sorry sweetheart I can't do that. But I can do this..." in a flash he was gone and it was like he was never here. I turned around to run and get out of there before he came back but he was already there staring down at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a smile. It was like he was trying to play this whole thing off as a joke but I knew it wasn't. It was something much more than just a joke and I had a feeling I was about to find out. But that's when I heard yelling.

"Get away from her!" I heard branches snapping and heavy footsteps and I knew it was the guys. I turned around to see them running towards us and before I could step towards them the man had his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere and she's not leaving my side until I'm down with her," he said calmly as Paul changed in front of my eyes. I had only seen Embry change so this was a new site. I watched as each of them changed and then stare the man down. At this moment I knew he was the monster they were looking for. I knew this was what killed the girl in the woods. I knew this was what a vampire was and I knew that I was scared out of my mind.

One of the wolves in front of me leaped and knocked me to the ground before tearing into the beast. I knew I was bleeding from my head because of the way I landed but at the moment I was more into watching the wolves attack. I was looking until the limbs started flying and that's when I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I could feel the warm liquid falling on my hands but I refused to wipe them until it was all over.

I sat in a frozen position for so long that when Embry came over and pulled my hands away and put his shirt up against my head, all my bones cracked. I must have looked like a scared raccoon but no one said anything. The others were setting a fire as Embry picked me up and carried me away. I cuddled into him as he shushed me which means I must have been crying. Was that the last thing that girl ever felt? The fear? I looked up at Embry and asked the question that has been haunting me for days.

"Who was the girl? You need to tell me," I held my voice steady as he sighed and looked up at the tree branches.

"It was a girl from a few towns over. Apparently she was hiking when that thing found her. She really couldn't call for help and in all honesty…who would run into the woods in the middle of the night…minus us." I knew Embry was right. Even if I heard this girl screaming in the woods I wouldn't have ran after the noise. I would have sat back and waited and then told myself I was dreaming. But then a bigger picture hit me.

Aggie was still out there. Alive, well, and living her life finally.


	15. Chapter 15

I wouldn't leave the house for days and Embry wouldn't leave my side either. He would sit by me as I watched TV and stroke my hair. After a few days I started feeling cramped up just sitting inside and I ventured outside. But I made sure Embry was by me. We went into town to get coffee at a small diner. We didn't talk for a while but then he opened his mouth and became silly again. This was the guy I was falling for.

"Did you know coffee stunts your growth... Think it could do antyhing for me?" He asked with a small wink. I laughed quietly into my cup and told him that he had no hope in getting shorter anymore. He sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"But come on! I'm a gaint compared to you. People stare at us like I'm about to gobble you up any minute that they turn away," he let out a huge growl like he was a dinosaur and I couldn't help but cracking up. Soon tears were falling out my eyes and my sides were killing me. The entire place was staring at us but neither on us of cared.

"Can I ask you something serious Evet?" His goofy smile was gone but there was still sparkle was in his eye. I nodded my head as I sipped my coffee and waited.

"Would you be mine offically...?" He asked quietly and stared down into his cup. I blinked a few times before relaizing what he meant. Over the past week Kim and I had watched plenty of things dealing with the guy asking a girl out and everytime it sounded something along the lines like Embry just asked. I bit my lip and tried to remember how all the others acted.

So I did just what the girls on TV did. I stood up and walked around the table before grabbing Embrys face and giving him a soft kiss. He answered back with his soft hot lips on mine. I could taste his coffee and I giggled at the thought of having all that sugar he put in his cup on my lips now.

"I'm taking that as a no," he joked as we pulled away. He threw a couple of dollars on the table before taking my hand and walking out of the diner. I had a smile on my face as we walked down the street pass the busy people. They all knew we should be in school but no one cared to stop us and ask us why we weren't.

"We have to go to school tomorrow," I told Embry as we rounded the block corner and headed towards Kims house. He groaned and nodded his head. I just laughed and jumped onto his back. He ran all the way home pretending he was a airplane. He busted open the door and then threw me down onto the couch. I laughed as I bounced up and down a few times. I sat up and pulled Embry beside me.

For a few moments we just cuddled in the silence listening to our hearts beat together. We could hear Jared and Kim upstairs shuffling around. It sounded like they were dancing but neither one of us said anything. Embry grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels before landing on some show called Spongebob. We watched and laughed as he tried to sell chocolate but soon we just muted the TV and laid down.

Our eyes were closed and our hearts were calm and nthe only thing that was heard was the rain outside and some music from Kims room upstairs. I drifted off laying on Embry feeling safe and loved. I didn't know if he loved me back to yet but I was sure to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

As the days passed I began to just blur in with everyone around us. No one seemed to pay much attention to me other then when Embry was around. Girls glared me down then but when I was alone no one seemed to see me. Classes all seemed the same and I was passing with out a flaw. But at the end of Thusrday afternoon and I was on my way home with Embry trailing beside me I noticed a car was in Kims driveway. Was that her parents? For some reason I've only seen them once in a while when they dragged themselves in at midnight or so. We would wave but in all honesty I think they thought I was Kim. Thats when I felt bad for Kim but I knew Jared made up for her messed up parents.

As we climbed her stairs I decided to knock instead of going in like always. After a few voices the door opened and a older man with tons of wrinkles stared at me before smiling and letting me pass. He just shuffled away without another glance and thats when I went up to Kims room with Embry following. Her and Jared were sitting on her bed biting there nails. When I came in Kim sighed and stood up. She engulfed me in a huge hug before pulling away with a sad smile.

"My family and I are moving to the upper side of La Push..." She trailed off hoping I'd get it so she wouldn't have to say what was on her lips. I nodded understanding completely what she was saying. Her family was moving...minus me. I had no where to live now. I sighed and hugged her.

"Thank you for letting me stay as long as you did Kim," I whisper as she held me tightly.

"Please it was all I could do for my best friend. Which reminds me! Once I'm all settled in you have to come over and have a sleep over! You know to welcome the house with me the right way," she said with a wink before letting me go and going to pack with a upset Jared. Embry and I left the room thinking they could use time together before the move so we went to grab my things, even though it wasn't much.

We went outside and just sat on the sidewalk. I sighed and shook my head before looking at Embry with a frown.

"I have no where to go," I said with a whisper as I leaned into him. He wrapped a strong arm around me before telling that I did.

"Thers an extra room at my house and trust me my mom would love to have a girl around," he said with a wink before grabbing my hand an pulling me down the street. I laughed but stopped him before leaving the block.

"Fine fine fine. We can see what she says later but for now can we go to the beach?" I asked with a pleading expression on my tiny face. He knew there was no hope in agruing so he nodded and dragged me the other way. Soon we were racing until our feet hit sand. We sat up on the cliffs so I couldn't get wet by the splashs.

"Can I ask you something?" He muttered quietly under his breath. I think he was hoping I didn't hear it. I nodded anyways and looked sideways at him.

"Do you think you could jump into the water and not change..." He drifted off knowing what he was asking me to do. He was trying to get me to prove if I loved him or not. If I jumped into the water and I did then I didn't love him and maybe he'd be crushed. But if I jumped into the water and didn't change then would he be scared of how I felt? I sighed and stood up before kicking my shoes off. He let out a shaky breath before following me out.

"You don't have to," he whispered in my ear as I pulled my sweatshirt off. I nodded knowing what I was doing. I knew what my heart felt. I took a step foward before diving into the blackness below me. Soon I felt the water swallowing me in and I didn't feel myself get heavier or weighed down by anything other then my clothes. I stayed under the waves a few minutes before reliazing I needed air. I swam up just as Embry jumped down because he got worried. I giggled and swam over to the small shore that I first found so many weeks ago. I climbed on it and watched as he surfaced. His eyes lit up and a smile took over his face.

"I love you too," he shouted across the waves towards me.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter for **_**Oh Darling Just take a Chance Please **_**:( The story has finally come to an end. Please review and give me new ideas. I honestly want to do a story about one of the One Direction boys so please give your ideas. I'm thinking Niall or maybe Zayn or maybe even Harry. Anyways enjoy and review. I'll be back soon with new stories.**

Embry and I laid on the beach letting the waves hit our feet not scared anymore I'd change. The gang would walk by every now and then making sex sounds or jokes but we would just ignore them. We were lost in the moment. It has been weeks since I jumped into the water and only felt legs underneath me. That was the day Embry and I could really grow with one another not worrying about anything else.

Last weekend or so we had a bonfire at the beach to let every one know that I was there to stay. But then the group let a bombshell on me about werewolves and imprinting. Apprentally I was apart of them because of that reason. After that I freaked out and ran. But a few hours later Embry found me waiting inside his house with his mother eating cookies. Thats when Embry knew things were going to be okay. That I wasn't scared as much as it seems on the outside.

That was the night I lost my virginity to Mr. Embry Call. That was the night that sealed our fate. And now when I look back on it I guess the moment he saw me in the water was the day that really sealed our fate. But we never thought to much about it. We were just happy that we were together and there was nothing to worry about.

I lived with him but his mother made us sleep in different rooms. But what she didn't know in the middle of the night we would meet up in one of our rooms and just lay there. Whispering softly and laughing until dawn broke through. Thats when we would leave each others sides and go back to our own beds.

Kim and I offically welcomed in her new house just like she said we would. Without the boys around us all the time it was nice. We did each others hair, which mine was finally growing back out, and each other nails and so on. We were just normal. No werewolf interference or me worrying about my past life. Kim did find out about me being a mermaid but she was so caught up on how cool that was then she was mad. I was grateful for that. Now the rest knows and call me flippers. I think as long as I'm around them that name will stick.

Yes, Embry was a goof. He was also protective and scared of the world even though he would never let any one else in to that little fact. But you know what? He's mine. And as I thought of that I sat up and turned to him with a small grin on. His eyebrows rose like he was waiting for something. After a few moments of me just staring he asked what was wrong. If I finally lost of my marbles. I just chuckled and laid back down beside him.

"Its just that your mine," I whispered happily as I smelled the woods lingering on his skin. I knew no matter how many showers he takes that will always be there. Just like me and the salt air on my skin. He chuckled and I heard his heart speed up.

"Yes and I always will be. No matter what happens you will always have me by your side." Embry pulled me closer and I knew in that moment I took the right chance.


End file.
